Jorvalin
Overview Jorvalin (last name unknown) is a former Marauder turned Aurelian currently serving aboard the Aurelian vessel the ANV Power. Before this he was a smuggler and, although he eventually quit and denounced the trade, his skills helped him well within the ranks of Aurelia. Originally Created By: Jacob Pennington Personality Jorvalin is a relatively content individual, striving for the higher ranks but not obsessing over his goal, as many do. Though he has proven himself a keen fighter he has no love for violence, preferring to lead from afar, where his more tactical mind works best. However, he does have a strong opinion on the Galactic Imperium, thinking them tyrants for imposing so much of their will over both those that disagree with their beliefs and the inhabitants of System 54. Appearance Jorvalin is a tall man in his early thirties, with long auburn hair and incredibly sharp cheekbones. He is also quite slim, but not unfit due to regular exercise. As an Aureli Naval Officer, Jorvalin generally wears a standard Officers uniform, complete with swinging cloak. However, he also tends to wear heavier armour and matching holsters from his time on the front lines as both a smuggler and a soldier. Skills/ Weaponry Jorvalin has proven himself a capable warrior through many skirmishes and space battles, due to his strategic outlook at combat in general. His time as a smuggler has also helped him, especially in stealth and underhanded tactics that some may not consider on the battlefield. Jorvalin generally prefers to use a scoped variant of the Redhawk 2-45 as his sidearm. He also wears a thick suit of armour, which repels most small arms fire and offers invaluable protection during attacks on various ships and cruisers. Backstory Jorvalin was born on Earth in 2068, and often considered quite rebellious by his parents. Once he became an adult, he left his home and took up arms with the crime boss Grishnaak. Jorvalin worked for Grishnaak (and the Marauders) for a time, smuggling weapons for the organization. However, Jorvalin soon realised that he was wasting his life in Grishnaak's employ after witnessing the brutality of the Galactic Imperium when they sentenced a young Frank Foster to life in prison for a murder Jorvalin believed he didn't commit. This act made him question the Imperium, and the more he thought, the more sickened he became. Eventually, Jorvalin convinced himself that the true cause to fight with was Aurelia, rather than the gang he had become a part of. Once his mind had been set, he betrayed Grishnakk by taking his latest installment of weapons and giving it to the Aurelii cause, along with a large amount of Grishnakk's ill-gotten credits. With the weapons in hand, Jorvalin was welcomed into the Aurelian cause, and proceeded to oppose the Imperium whenever he could. After the Shift, Jorvalin was awarded a place in the Aurelian Navy, where he slowly rose through the ranks until he earned a place aboard the ANV Power, the latest and greatest of the Cartogropher-Class Crusiers, in 2098. Jorvalin was present during the Battle of the Torn Sky, and managed to survive the conflict uninjured. Trivia * Jorvalin was the second Aurelian character to enter the series, though he only appeared once Category:Characters Category:Protagonists